Let Me Try to Help You
by BigEyesBigSmile
Summary: It was like calling on my lucky charm. I saw what I needed and knew what I had to do. (reveal fic... sort of...)
1. Blacking Out

I was so tired… and aching… hurt and confused. It had been such a battle and I was so… worn out. Everything was going to change now. There would be not tomorrow of fighting crime by the side of my partner. There wouldn't be any banter or witty word play. No laughter, no comfort, no warmth, nothing. It was all a blur.

The last few minutes played over and over in my mind. Hawkmoth… no… Gabriel Agreste had stolen my Miraculouses and had left me defenceless. I had felt so… naked in the moment. Without the costume or mask, I felt… incomplete. I could still hear my partner's yell of anguish when Hawkmoth revealed himself. Chat Noir's face was a mixture of horror, disbelief, and hurt. It was a devastating reveal for both of us. I had always looked up to Gabriel Agreste but now was a villain who would forever live in infamy.

I remembered how shell-shocked my partner was, more so than me. He had stood still and let Hawkmoth attack him. It was the one moment when I knew that instead of having Chat Noir save me, as he always did, I could do something. So I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, getting in the way of a devastating blow from Hawkmoth's cane. With a sickening crack, pain erupted from my head and I crumpled to the ground. I could feel a cold wet liquid, blood, dripping down my head. Voices were blurring but I could still here my partner.

"You monster!" Chat Noir yelled. "You hurt her!"

"A small price to pay for the revival of my love." Hawkmoth sneered.

"Taking our Miraculouses won't bring back Mom!" Chat Noir shouted.

Gabriel froze and I blinked. Did Chat Noir just call Mrs. Agreste his mother? If he did, then that meant…

"Mom is dead! I learned that years ago! It's time you did too father! No wish would ever change that! And now look what you've done! You have hurt so many people including me!"

Hawkmoth stayed silent. The emptiness was consuming everything. Would Gabriel attack again? Or would he stop…

"Son… I love you… but you don't understand. Your mother was a queen. She was a beautiful angel. And I _know_ that when these Miraculouses are combined I will receive one wish. One wish! There are so many possibilities, it's limitless! I can bring your mother back! Don't you want that? … Even if you don't… I do. I am sorry son… but… I love her more."

Chat Noir flinched. The words were like multiple daggers to his heart. I could just watch as my partner lost everything he'd ever wanted. His father's love, his acceptance, his approval, all destroyed in a single moment.

Tears starting rolling down his face.

"I don't want… to fight you…" Chat Noir whispered.

"Neither do I… but I will do what I must…" Hawkmoth raised his sceptre while Chat Noir, crying, raised his baton.

I couldn't let this happen. Chat Noir, my partner… Adrien was hurting himself. But at the same time, there was nothing I could do. I didn't have my miraculous, my head was bleeding, and I could barely see straight. But I had to do something! I couldn't sit this out and let Chat Noir take the blows.

Rising to my feet shakily, I noticed the butterfly window. Hawkmoth was standing with his back behind it, preparing to fight Chat Noir, not noticing me. It was like calling on my lucky charm.

I saw what I needed… and knew what I had to do.

Running, I held my hands in front of me and gave the strongest push I could. Hawkmoth slammed into the window, cracking the glass.

 _"Just one more push!"_ I thought.

Backing away for a split second, I rammed into him one more time.

The glass shattered, Hawkmoth fell. I didn't notice it until a second later that I was falling too. Quite fast apparently. I was sure… that it was going to be the end. That I, Marinette… not Ladybug, had sacrificed herself for Paris. It didn't sound so bad.

Suddenly, spiking pain raced all up my arm. Looking up, I saw… Chat Noir holding my hand desperately. He began to slowly pull me up. Pulling me through the window, he gingerly set me down. He was crying and I wanted nothing more than to reach up and wipe away his tears.

But I blacked out.


	2. Unneeded

Days had passed since the battle and I was still in the hospital. I had a concussion, multiple bruises and scratches, and had broken an arm from when Chat Noir… Adrien had caught me. My mind was still racing with the news. My best friend, my partner, the one I trusted with my life was my crush. But the knowledge couldn't have come at a worse time. Chat Noir was Adrien and Adrien was Gabriel Agreste's son. The news on the TV kept replaying videos, amateur and professional, of Gabriel in his Hawkmoth suit falling from the window and a "mysterious" girl being caught by Chat Noir. Gabriel Agreste was now a criminal. After being admitted to another hospital unconscious, Chat Noir had explained everything.

"This man is Hawkmoth, enemy of Paris. He has been defeated by Ladybug and I and is now in your custody." Chat Noir told the reporters before using his baton to leave.

Although he sounded completely professional, his eyes… his pure, beautiful green eyes were pained. I wanted nothing more than to call him, text him, just say something to him but every time I had picked up my phone, I had faltered. If I did reach him… what would I say? I had no idea how to help him. I was just Marinette. I had no idea what he was feeling.

His father had told him to his face that he loved his dead mother more than his son. He had attacked him, willing to harm him just to bring back his dead mother. How brutal is that? I knew that if my father had done that to me, I would be heartbroken.

So how much more does Adrien feel? His father did that to him. And I? What could I possibly do to comfort him? I didn't know.

I knew I should have done something. Anything. Just to give him a sense of normalcy but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

So the days dragged on. Soon enough I was being released from the hospital and going back to school. I was terribly lonely.

When Hawkmoth had fallen, he'd taken my earrings with him. I had no Tikki. No one to bounce off my ideas. No one to talk to. No one to give me earnest advice. I missed her. But for now, I would just have to make do without it.

Entering the classroom, I looked around for Adrien. Alya was sitting in her usual seat. Chloe was picking at her nails. Max was playing games. Kim was fighting with Alix and Rose was conversing with Juleka. It was so normal. Yet it wasn't.

Adrien wasn't there and Tikki wasn't in my bag. Depressed, I took my seat and stared at the window wondering where my life was going from here. I wasn't Ladybug anymore. Chat Noir had his own problems which I couldn't help with and Hawkmoth was defeated. There wasn't a need for heroes anymore.

There wasn't a need for me anymore.


	3. A Much Needed Embrace

I was in a motionless haze of living. Every day was meaningless. There was nothing to look forward to, nothing to wait for. Adrien had left school the school and secretly, I was glad that he did. I wouldn't know how to face him if he had stayed. Every day I would see videos and interviews of him. The reporters gave no mercy as they pelted against him with their questions. It wasn't fair though. He was the hero. He should be getting love and praise, not scepticism and hate. Even in the classroom, the students talked.

"I can't believe Adrikins helped Hawkmoth! I am so glad he's not here because I would be giving him a piece of my mind!" Chloe exclaimed one afternoon.

"You're right Chloe!" Sabrina replied.

"I mean the nerve of actually coming to school and making friends when he was hurting all of us all along! He should be arrested or something!"

Some of the class started nodding in agreement. I just lowered my head. I wanted to speak up but I was so tired. Tired of everything.

"Yeah. After all we've been through because of Hawkmoth and akumas and him, he deserves it." Sabrina finished.

"Now hold on!" Nino said. "Just because Adrien's dad was Hawkmoth doesn't mean he was in on his schemes! Have you forgotten how nice and caring the dude was when he was here? He helped everyone and looked out for us multiple times!" Nino defended.

Chloe scoffed. "This is coming from you, his _supposed_ best friend. Have you forgotten that when you were akumatised it was for _Adrien's_ party? And don't you remember all the times Adrien snuck out of class? And as soon as he did, an Akuma would appear? Face it Nino! You're best friend is a villain! You're puny little brain is just having problems comprehending that!" Chloe jabbed.

Nino hunched his shoulders. He wanted to think the best about Adrien but Chloe's words were so convincing. Alya came to his rescue,

"Okay, so?" Alya questioned.

"Okay so what?" Chloe snapped.

"That's not real evidence. First of all, to make Akumas, you have to anger someone or make them extremely sad. Negative emotions. Adrien never inspired that within anyone. In fact, he always did his best to make us feel good. If there was one person in this class who made everyone furious, it was _you_ , Chloe! And anyway, if leaving the classroom at certain times is also convicting, what about Marinette? My girl has been late and has left numerous times but she has no connection to Hawkmoth!" Alya stated.

Chloe laughed. "Oh yes she does! She had a huge unrequited crush on Adrien! Everyone knows that! She also had an internship with Gabriel Agreste! In fact, she's probably in on it too! Hey Marinette, why don't you come over here and explain-"

Thump! The resounding smack of my desk cracking beneath my now bruised knuckle alerted everyone to how upset I was. I wasn't going to take this anymore. Refusing to meet anyone's eyes, I simply walked away, out of school in the middle of the day, not caring where my feet took me.

I was walking down the block when I heard someone following me. I turned my head to see Alya running up to me. I put my head back down.

"Girl stop!" Alya called.

I kept walking.

"Marinette you stop right now, or so help me, I'll drag you over here."

I just… kept… walking. Or I tried to until I felt Alya's iron grip on my shoulder pulling me around. Looking at me in the eye, I felt myself getting angry. I didn't want this! I didn't need this! I needed my partner! I needed Tikki!

"What?!" I yelled, feeling my eyes start to tear.

"Don't what me!" Alya shouted back. "For the past few weeks you've done nothing but mope. And here you are crying and you're refusing me help!"

"What can you do? What can you say? You have no idea what I'm going through!" I cried.

Alya softened.

"You're right. I don't have any idea what you're going through. But even if I don't, I swear, I will not let you cry alone! You think Adrien was just your friend? He was my friend too! And I don't care what Chloe has to say; I'll believe the best about him till proven otherwise!"

I just looked at her before breaking into tears. She hugged me. It was a much needed embrace.


	4. back again

chapter 4

I huddled in the covers, refusing to meet Alya's eyes after telling her everything. And when I said everything, I meant everything. The entire story had just flowed out, from when receiving my miraculous, to fighting, to being Ladybug, to developing a special bond with my partner, to losing it all. I couldn't keep it in. It felt slightly freeing to finally have someone know the truth, but at the same time, convicting. I had lied all this time to my friends about who I really was and… had failed.

"Wow… that's a lot to take in." Alya finally said.

I didn't say anything and just kept my head low.

"Okay, when I said that was a lot to take in, I didn't mean, I hate you for not telling me and for failing Paris, which for the record, you did not do." Alya reprimanded.

"Yes I did fail Paris!" I cried. "I… I…"

"You stopped Hawkmoth. That's what you were supposed to do and you did it. Now if anything, you failed your partner, Chat Noir, or now as I currently know, Adrien." Alya stated.

I didn't reply. During the explanation, I accidentally mentioned Adrien which lead to Alya pressing more which lead to revealing his secret identity as well.

"You've sat around moping and sighing, lost in your own little isolated world while letting Adrien take some super heavy blows. He had to freak'n fight his father and you haven't said a word to him since. Now if you were just Marinette that I might understand but you're Ladybug! And he's your partner and partners always watch out for each other and are there for each other, in the good times and bad."

"But…" I said softly. "I don't know… what he's possible going through… how can I be of any help to him? How can I comfort him? I pushed his father off a third story! And I got my miraculous stolen! I was weak and helpless and he's paying the price for it! He probably hates me!" I cried.

More tears began to appear, spilling one after another. I was stuck in a pit of loneliness and sorrow. That's when Alya slapped me. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, but it was still painful. I looked at her and she looked at me. She was mad.

"Girl, get your mind out of the gutter!" She exclaimed. "When someone needs help, you help them! If you saw someone get stabbed right in front of you, you would rush to their aid or call the ambulance. You wouldn't just sit on the sideline like a bum and say, I have no idea what he or she is going through therefore I cannot help them! It's a dumb excuse. And for Pete's sake don't be so over dramatic! Adrien does not hate you! How could he since he's Chat Noir and everyone knows that Chat Noir loves Ladybug!" Alya announced.

"I… I…" I couldn't say anything.

"What's the real reason?" Alya said softly, sitting beside me on my bed. "Why are you running away from him?"

"… I'm afraid that… nothing will ever be the same… I'm terrified that if I try to comfort him he'll shoot me down and I won't be able to do anything else. I'm so scared that even if we do make up, I won't be Ladybug anymore and he'll just move on. I'm fearful of him finding out how useless and pathetic I am! You said it yourself, Chat Noir has been, and will always be in love with Ladybug! But how can I be Ladybug anymore without my miraculous? I'm just Marinette… I have and always will be." I finished.

Alya sighed before saying, "Girl… Ladybug is a superhero name. Just as we all have nick names, all the labels do is describe us. Ladybug is a name for Marinette. The confident, strong, brave, mostly honest, stubborn, and dense Marinette that we all know and love. You've put this divider between Ladybug and yourself when there isn't one. Just as Ladybug is Marinette, Marinette is Ladybug and that's not a bad thing. All Ladybug really is, is a tight spandex costume, which by the way, looks really good on you, a mask, a really long yoyo, and the power to create one object. That's it. Now is any of that a person? No! You are the person which makes Ladybug! Get this through your thick head! You make Ladybug, ladybug does not make you!" Alya stated.

I thought about what she said. Her words really hit close to home. Perhaps… we weren't as different as I thought, Ladybug and I. Or… just me. I wiped away my tears and nodded.

"Good. I'm glad I got that through your thick skull. Now… you need to go talk to Adrien." Alya told me.

"Let's just hope I won't stutter too much." I joked.

Alya laughed and slapped me on the back.

"It's good to have you back." She said.

 **Sorry to have taken so long, but long story short the country i live in has banned fanfiction from the net but i downloaded the app and no wifi at my house because thieves stole the modem... life is good.**


	5. Let me Try to Help You

chapter 5

I paced nervously outside of the Agreste estate. Although it had been weeks earlier, the memory of coming here, chasing after Hawkmoth when he appeared, fighting him… knowing who he was; it all played in my mind like it happened yesterday. Vivid and bright, the memories kept telling me to just leave. That there was nothing I could do but I shoved it all down. I had come this far, I couldn't bail out now. He wasn't just Adrien now. He wasn't just my crush who I could never speak to no matter how hard I tried. He was my partner now and I wasn't going to fail him.

I hit the doorbell only to be met by Nathalie's automated voice.

"Mr. Agreste is not seeing anyone at the moment unless it is a scheduled appointment. If you wish to schedule an appointment, please schedule a meeting, to schedule a meeting, please call, to call, please email beforehand. Only email on Friday and Saturday at precisely four to five o' clock."

I blinked. That was a lot of trouble to go through just to schedule an appointment. I didn't have the time. But I couldn't just waltz in, not as Marinette… or could I? In the corner of my eye I spied a fire hose. Seeing the top of the gigantic fence had a large hook on the end, I realized if I pulled the hose out, I could swing it up on the hook of the gate and pull myself up. Filled with determination, I grabbed the hose and using all the strength I had, launched it upwards and with a cry of delight, it fastened itself around the hook on the gate.

Using the hose as a make-shift rope, I climbed up the gate and with some courage, jumped to the ground. Rolling as I hit the grass, I smiled because I had made it… without any major injuries. Hiding myself from the cameras, I sneaked into the house. Using the same pathway I had used weeks ago, I managed to get to Adrien's room undetected. Raising my fist, I hesitated but then knocked. I didn't know what to expect.

"I am not in the mood for another one of your pep talks Nathalie."Came Adrien's… or Chat Noirs voice. It suddenly dawned on me how their voices were exactly the same and how stupid I was not to notice it sooner. Coughing a little bit, I replied,

"Um… it's not Nathalie… it's me… Marinette… also… Ladybug?" I cringed at how awkward my voice sounded.

I heard him sigh.

"Look, if you've come to tell me that you don't want to be partners anymore, I get it. Now please just leave." Adrien said.

"That's not what I came to say." I answered firmly. "I… uh… came to check on you and to see if everything… was alright… if there's anything you want or need me to do. … I know the past few weeks have been hard… Not just for you but me too… I haven't seen you at school and would have come sooner but… I've had my own fair share of stuff… not that it's anything compared to you! Like nothing could compare to you-- wait! That's not what--um-- well; I didn't mean… it that way…"

I was such a train wreck. I waited anxiously for his response. It was so strange speaking to him on the other side of the door, it felt distant and cold.

"I see… well you don't have to worry. I'm fine. You can go now." Adrien replied stiffly.

I didn't know what to do. He wanted me to leave but I knew he was not alright. He was hurting, terribly and I… I had to help him. Alya had made it her responsibility to snap me out of the sorry mood I was in. She really did help me and now I had to do the same for Adrien because he was my partner and that wasn't going to change.

"No." I said curtly. "I'm not leaving. And if you don't open up this door, I swear without powers or not, I'm going to break it down."

"Why? Haven't you heard? Didn't you see? My father was Hawkmoth! He's the one who has been trying to take over Paris, hurting people! Hurting you!" Adrien started to raise his voice but I wasn't going to back down!

"Yeah, your father! Not you! In case you forgot, you are the hero who helped stop him! You're the hero who has risked your life for me countless times. You're the hero who's saved my life! You are my partner and I'm not about to leave you behind!" I shouted back.

"Why not? Why don't you find a better partner! Someone better than me! I failed you… I let you get hurt. I have… my father in me… what makes me different from him." He quieted down.

"Stop saying that. You are not your father. I don't even know where you got that stupid idea from. And you did not fail me. You saved my life. … If anything, I failed you. I'm the one who lost my miraculous. I'm the one who could only sit by and let your father fight you. I'm the one who failed. You didn't." I replied. "And I know… right now… I have no idea what you are truly feeling. I have no clue. But…"

Just the thought of being without Chat Noir, my greatest friend was making me cry. If I failed now, I would lose him for good and I… I already lost so much.

"I can't lose you…" I sniffed. "I can't let you go… so please… just let me try and help you…"

I put my head on the door and just started crying. I felt silly and weak, and just embarrassed but… I just couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

The door opened and I looked up. Adrien had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a long time. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was a mess. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than just to rub my hands in his hair… and maybe kiss him. But whenever I saw him and wanted to kiss him but I settled for a hug.

I launched forward and put my arms around him, just crying. It had been so long. It had been so tiring being alone. But I wasn't alone. I had my friends. And I had my partner. Returning the embrace, we just held each other.


	6. Everything is not so Perfect

Epilogue

I walked to school with a spring in my step. Firstly, because today's physics class had been cancelled due to the teacher getting sick and the substitute, and the materials got lost and I swear I had nothing to do with it. Secondly, well, secondly was meeting me half way.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said walking along side me.

"Hi." I replied lacing my fingers with his.

We walked in comfortable silence before Adrien asked,

"So… does everyone in class hate me?"

He was nervous. And cute. And nervously cute.

"No." I replied. "Not everyone hates you. Alya is fine because… well she's in on everything. Nino I think will be alright with some explaining and I think if you just give everyone some time things will be back to normal… well, almost everyone."

We were on the steps of the school and I caught Chloe's glare. I sighed as she started to walk up to us. Of course she would catch us outside.

"What are you doing with him?!" Chloe jabbed. "I mean, it was obvious that you were in on Hawkmoth's schemes but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in like the electrical chair? Or prison?"

"First of all, juvenile law breakers don't get the electrical chair or prison, don't be stupid Chloe. And secondly, we are not criminals. His father was the bad guy not him."

"He's actually a hero." I resisted adding on.

"And Marinette had nothing to do with it." Adrien defended.

"Oh really, you just expect me to believe that?" Chloe snorted. It was an ugly snort. "Everyone knows you two are in cahoots with each other."

"Well… they're not wrong." Adrien said slyly. "We are partners." Adrien said before coming close and kissing me.

Now I had many daydreams, dreams, figments of imagination where Adrien kissed me. They were all wonderful but I swear, his real kiss made all the fantasies fade away and explode into fireworks around me. I melted into the kiss and forgot all about Chloe steaming in front of us. Breaking me out of the moment was Alya's loud whistle and yell,

"It's about time you two! We've been waiting for the kiss for forever!"

Nino was beside her, putting his arm around her, smiling. I blushed the shade of my suit and Adrien was doing the same. It was so embarrassing.

"Whatever." Chloe said before storming off, really mad.

"Well that was easy." Adrien commented after Chloe had left. "Shall we head to class, my lady?"

I didn't hear a word he said or understood anything which had happened my brain was just reeling from the kiss.

"Earth to Marinette?" Alya called.

When I didn't respond, Alya walked over and patted Adrien on the shoulder.

"It's okay, give her a few days to recover and I'm sure you guys will be fine. I mean, she's dreamed about that for ages-"

"Aly-ya!" I stuttered.

"Really?" Adrien smirked.

I was so screwed.

Before anything else could happen, I started running; totally ditching school but it was worth it. That day on the news, Chat Noir was spotted chasing after a girl all day.

Nearly everything was perfect.

* * *

I sat in my room smiling. It had been a good day. I opened my mouth to call for Tikki before remembering she wasn't there. I sighed. Opening the trapdoor, I breathed in the fresh air, leaning on the ladder.

I wished for Tikki but in my heart, I was sure I would probably never see her again. Hawkmoth had been defeated and there was no need for Ladybug anymore. Adrien had his miraculous and he could still fight and stop crime but Ladybug wasn't needed to purify anymore akumas.

Even though I had been a superhero for a while and loved every second of it, I didn't mind the thought of having a break.

Now, I could be Marinette.

* * *

Adrien sat down opposite his father, bullet proof glass window separating them. It pained him to do this, but he had to. Adrien didn't believe his father was all gone, that there was no hope for him. Dad had just wanted to bring Mom back and if Adrien somehow lost Marinette, he would have probably considered or done the same thing. So here Adrien was, trying to reach out and bring his father home.

* * *

The girl fiddled with the earrings. She had recognized them when she first saw them on the ground. They were Ladybug's earrings, a.k.a. her miraculous. She smirked. With this, she would have the power. The people would adore her. Everyone would love her! Including a certain green eyed super hero. The girl sighed.

Her one true love for life, Chat Noir would believe she was the true ladybug and they would fall in love and be happy with each other for forever and ever.

The girl smiled. Yes, everything was going to work out.

But first, she would need a name. Not Ladybug, it was not only already used, but too childish and lame. No, her name would be Lady Scarlet.

She laughed.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **And that was the set up to the sequel which will never happen! Yes, no sequel! Sorry about that but Fanfiction is not my life and I have other things which keep me busy. But I couldn't just end it with Tikki being gone. Someone had to pick up the miraculous.**

 **I mean, I thought about Chat taking the miraculous and giving it back but… Nah...**

 **Thank you to everyone who liked the story! And Reviewed! Cookies to my reviewers! I really hope you all truly enjoyed the story.**

 **Also, apologies for how some chapters have *line breaks* and others have an actually line break. But if I upload things from my tablet then I can't access the actual line break.**

 **Thank goodness the VPN is up and running! I love it so much!  
**

 **Maybe if you really want it… I'll consider doing a sequel… but… I don't know… it's up to you guys! Choose and tell me if you want a sequel or not.**

 **Btw, I'm not doing anything illegal writing my stories for you guys. The website has just been banned from the internet. If I drop off for one or two years, it's because they did something to the app. But I don't think that will happen. I have a friend in New Zealand who can post for me too! See? No problem!**


End file.
